When receiving a print request, a typical image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) executes, in advance of printing, an operation that begins supplying paper from a paper feeding tray. Without considering timing, the typical image forming apparatus might begin supplying paper from the paper feeding tray prior to completing a scan operation or the like. The typical image forming apparatus includes a resist roller that prevents paper from advancing to subsequent rollers configured to transfer toner representing a scanned image or the like onto the paper under certain circumstances. In some examples, the paper may arrive at a toner roller within the typical image forming apparatus before a scanning operation completes, and a resist roller in the typical image forming apparatus is controlled to prevent the paper from continuing to the toner roller until the scanning operation exist. Thus, the typical image forming apparatus requires a controllable resist roller to control the timing in which paper is fed through to various rollers such as a toner roller.
Existing image forming apparatuses can calculate a timing in which to feed the paper to the rollers based on the amount of data included in a print instruction and data sent to the image forming apparatus, along with certain aspects of the intermediate language of the sent data.
In the above-described image forming apparatus, it is necessary to stop the paper immediately before the toner image is transferred to the paper. The stopping of the paper is typically performed by a resist roller serving as one of transport rollers for transporting the paper.